


The Date

by axayashinoceres, KATastrofic222



Series: The Call [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Shinichi, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The telling of the fateful anniversary that started it all. A special story which takes place before the two-shot, The Call. But both may stand on its own.</p><p>It was a special day...at least it was supposed to be. Going on a case on the day of her anniversary was not what Shinichi had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is a behind the scenes story of what truly happened during their 4th anniversary that was mentioned in The Call. This story was mainly written by axayashinoceres, who finished it all in one day! I on the other hand just edited some bits and pieces as well as throw in a couple of lines or two. But most of the credit goes to my sister.

It’s a special day. At least it should have been, if only her day hadn’t started out the way it did. Not only did she wake up later than she normally would, but a certain phone call from a certain detective came, about a case she couldn’t possibly ignore.

“I’m sorry about this, Kudou-kun. I heard from Kuroba-kun about your plans today. Though he assured me that it was okay, I feel guilty to be the bearer of bad news on such an occasion,” Hakuba’s voice filtered through the phone on speaker as Shinichi dressed for the day.

“It’s fine. Celebrating our anniversary would just have to wait. If what you’re saying about this case is true, then I have no choice but to pursue it. We could at least eat dinner together tonight.”

“Funny, Kuroba-kun said the same thing. I don’t know why it still surprises me,” the caller laughed a little. 

“So, what else did Kaito say?” Shinichi brushed through her long hair and then she was ready to go.

“He said he understands how important cases are to you and that he’ll see you at dinner tonight.”

“I see. I’ll be in Ekoda soon. See you there, Hakuba.” 

First stop, Ekoda Station. Hakuba met her there and they set out to the scene of the crime as he filled her in.

“So you’re saying that the suspect may have a connection to a member of  _ that _ organization who may be already here in Ekoda?”

“Yes. The suspect was believed to have been a target for assault and robbery by the victim. Ah, here we are.” The car came to a stop and they both went into the cordoned alley.

“Kudou-kun?” a familiar voice called out, causing her to turn around.

“Ah, so it is,” yet another voice, this time female, agreed.

“I suppose we should have expected her to be on this case,” Inspector Shiratori said in slight amusement considering they do have a serious case to investigate.

“Megure-keibu, Sato-keiji. Even you, Shiratori-keibu? Ah, of course, Ekoda is under your jurisdiction. I almost forgot about that,” Shinichi smiled dryly. Thinking about the case was making it difficult to keep up a happy countenance. 

“A case of the wrong person at the wrong time,” Shiratori commented upon surveying the crime scene. “If the victim had chosen another target, he wouldn’t have been killed at the hands of his intended victim.”

“What can you tell me about the case, Megure-keibu?” the female detective asked grimly.

“The victim assaulted the perpetrator in an attempt to rob him but instead fell victim to his target’s gun. The murder weapon was then left here. We had the guns examined and the result came out that it may be a smuggled weapon from the black market. Fingerprint analysis identified the perp as a known weapons smuggler we’ve been after for a few years now,” Megure explained at length.

“So the connection you mentioned earlier Hakuba-?”

“Yes. I believe that the perpetrator is here in Ekoda to sell his illegal merchandise to a surviving member of  _ that _ crime syndicate.” Hakuba confirmed.

“It would be easier if we had a face to add to that fingerprint information but no one has seen this smuggler,” Sato groaned in frustration.

“Not to mention he isn’t working alone. Wherever he is, he’s with his conspirators,” Shiratori added. Shinichi took note of the information they gave her as she inspected the crime scene before her.

“Shinichi-oneesan!” hearing Ayumi’s voice surprised her. 

“Ayumi-chan?” She turned and found not only Ayumi, but also Mitsuhiko and Genta. And behind them stood Agasa-hakase. “Hakase, what are you and the children doing here?”

“Aoko-san was showing us around. But she went off to buy something for dinner tonight apparently. But enough about that, Shinichi-san. How could you?” Mitsuhiko suddenly changed gears and looked at her reproachfully.

“Huh?”

“Kudou-kun, I hate to interrupt but it seems you’re occupied so if you don’t mind I shall have to go ahead with the inspectors here to the station. I would like to find some particular information I need that could give us a lead,” Hakuba interjected, smiling apologetically. 

“Oh, of course, Hakuba.” The half-Brit and the three officers discretely went off, thankful that the children were there to sufficiently distract the usually sharp detective.

“Shinichi-neechan wants to keep all the interesting cases to herself. You’re supposed to be our mentor!” Genta pointed at her righteously.

Shinichi sighed and palmed her face. Seriously, her apprentices changed very little from before, during the time when she was still a shrunken version of herself. “You three… It’s not like I planned to take any cases today. And also,” she continued on in that vein, failing to see the secretive smiles from her apprentices. Even Agasa-hakase was a recipient of a knowing wink.

“Ah! Look at that, behind the dumpster,” Ayumi suddenly exclaimed. 

Their mentor shut up immediately and looked at where the girl was pointing. Upon closer look she saw a piece of paper wedged beneath the wheel of the dumpster and the brick wall. She couldn’t be sure if the contents of the paper will be significant to the case but she couldn’t take any chances either. 

“I’ll take a look at it,” she told Ayumi. “And don’t you dare cross the police tape,” she added firmly over her shoulder. She hunkered down and carefully took the paper. Her face registered shock and immediately her brows furrowed upon seeing the contents of the paper.

“Shinichi?” Agasa-hakase called questioningly.

“Ah, no. It seems to be a simple code pointing towards a location.” Shinichi stood up and went over to them quickly. “Good job, Ayumi-chan,” she patted her head. It’s only been a few years but the little girl is now tall enough to reach her waist. 

“So you’ve already solved the code, Shinichi-san?” Mitsuhiko wondered aloud.

“Yes, and I’ll be going there next to investigate the place. You guys just continue with your sightseeing. Look, Aoko is back already.”

“Yes,” the children chorused dejectedly. They waved goodbye and Shinichi hailed a cab. 

Next stop, the abandoned warehouses by the old dock. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Shinichi was glad the code included the specific location of the warehouse number. Otherwise she would have had to check each and every one of these warehouses. She cautiously approached the entrance and found that a bolt-cutter must have been used to break in. She pulled the doors open slightly and listened for any signs of life. Hearing none, she nudged the opening wider and used her wristwatch flashlight to check out the place.

There were many crates stacked here and there as she went deeper into the warehouse. So engrossed was she in looking for clues that she failed to hear the light footsteps nearing her. The next thing she knew, a cloth soaked in chloroform was put over her mouth forcibly. It was a losing battle and Shinichi soon succumbed to sleep.

Sunlight coming through some hole glinted on the eyeglasses of the man who now carried the unconscious detective. “Now for the next part,” he mumbled quietly to himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Shinichi groaned and tried to turn over, only to find herself unable to do so, with the cold metal around her wrists. She regained consciousness pretty quickly after that. How could she have been so careless?

“Well, it looks like our little sleeping beauty has finally awaken,” a sultry voice said mockingly.

“Kudou Shinichi, famous detective even during her highschool days,” a gruff voice spoke as well.

She opened her eyes, gaze landing on two people, a man and a woman. From the looks of the place, she seemed to have been taken to a hotel suite. An expensive suite, judging by the decor.

The woman stalked towards her and grabbed her chin roughly. “For a well-known detective, she was too easily kidnapped. Isn’t that amusing? It was a good precaution to send him to that warehouse. Looks like Boss really did drop the codes.”

“We must thank you, Kudou Shinichi, for bringing that paper back to us. Our Boss will be delighted to hear of its return,” the man thanked her emotionlessly.

Shinichi glared hatefully at them and wrenched her face out of the woman’s grip. “What makes you think I didn’t show the police that paper with the coded location?”

For the first time since she woke up, the man cracked a smile that sent shivers down her spine. “I’m sure you’re smart enough to know why. You went alone. That is enough to let us know that you have not informed the officers, about the paper, and about your whereabouts.”

She seethed in silence and she wished again that her day hadn’t gone the way it did. Today was supposed to be special but instead here she was, captured, with no Kaito in sight.

Just then a phone rang. The man pulled his mobile out of his pocket and put it to his ear. “Yes, it’s me. Yes, Boss. Very well.” He nodded towards his partner and out of the blue Shinichi found herself nearly choking on pills. The woman was holding tightly to her nose and mouth, and she had no choice but to swallow them. Visions of the time when Gin fed her that experimental pill flashed in her mind as her sight blurred. 

“The preparations are complete. We’ll be heading out soon.” The man ended the call and she faintly felt the woman get off the bed. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes for the last time. The last face she saw in her mind was of Kaito smiling gently at her.  _ Sorry, Kaito. Sorry… _

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“Kudou-kun! Kudou-kun, open your eyes,” a woman whispered harshly in her ear. Then  the voice finally registered in her mind and her eyes snapped open to look in shock at the woman tied up before her. 

“Shiho?! That means...Agasa-hakase and the kids are--!”

“It’s just me. I was supposed to catch up with them earlier.” 

“Miyano Shiho. I had already planned for her capture. Imagine my surprise to see her roaming the streets of Ekoda. It’s frightening how easy it was that she fell into our hands,” a deep voice emerged. “All they had to say was your name and things just went smoothly from there.”

Shinichi struggled to free herself. This man must be the ‘Boss’ those two were talking about. The weapons dealer. “What do you want to do with us? It’s strange that you have kept me alive for this long. It would’ve been easier for you if you had killed me off,” she inquired in a harsh tone as she glared up at the man.

“True. But before Miyano Shiho’s capture, I had already planned a use for you. Yes, you will go with me and meet my… client. Going to dinner with Kudou Shinichi, the famous detective, no one would suspect any illicit dealings with you at the table. This woman is simply a token of good grace for the client. I hear he has it out for you.” The man threw a garment bag on top of Shinichi and grabbed hold of Shiho to secure her in place.

“Now if you would please change into the evening dress. I’m sure it would suit you quite well.” He went to unlock her cuffs just as another man came in and held Shiho at gunpoint. 

That must be the man who knocked her out in the warehouse, she thought.

“And no funny business. Now my associate will see that you change with due haste. I can’t wait to escort you to dinner. It would be a most satisfying deal on my part I’m sure.”

The woman from earlier came in as well and dragged her to the bathroom. Shinichi couldn’t think of a way to thwart them. And they were so cautious that she couldn’t even sneak something on her with the woman watching her like a hawk. They came out as soon as she was done dressing. And while under the scrutiny of the weapons dealer, she was made up prettily, her hair styled to perfection.

“Well, I knew you would look exceptional in that white gown. The very image of purity. Don’t worry, Miyano Shiho will not be harmed during our dinner with the client. After all, we save those things for after,” the man smiled sinisterly as he toyed with a curl of her hair. 

There was nothing she could say. Not to this man anyway. And right now there was nothing she could do. Hopefully, hopefully a chance will come once they arrive at the hotel’s restaurant.To think that she should be enjoying dinner with her boyfriend by now instead of being forced into one with a criminal...

“Shiho,”she called. “I’ll think of something. I promise I’ll come and save you,” she swore and was glad for the glint of fire in the other woman’s eyes even with a gun pointed at her.

“Brave words, princess. Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” the annoying woman taunted her.

“You sure are confident, not even bothering to hide your faces from me,” Shinichi countered back. “I’ll remember them, and I’ll make sure you rot in jail where you belong.”

“My, another promise,” was all the female criminal said with a catty smile.

“Kudou Shinichi. How admirable. But let’s get going, shall we? We mustn't let the client wait. At the very least you can enjoy a good meal before you...leave.” The Boss held her arm tightly as they left the room. Shinichi made sure to remember the room number, and what floor they were held in before the elevator doors closed.

Her heart was pounding and it was difficult to breathe. Being beside this man was making her feel weird. It really made her hate towards this man intensify, and she really felt the urge to kick a soccer ball right to his face.

At last the elevator dinged and the doors immediately opened to the sight of the hotel’s restaurant. The maître d' swiftly led them to the table. As suspected, they were being led to one of those private rooms that VIPs usually make use of. Her hands began sweating, and she kept looking everywhere for a means of escape, even a distraction would help. It was too late however. The maître d' left them and she was pulled into a dim room with only candles on a candelabra as the source of light in the room.

Her eyes fell on the other occupant, the supposed client, fearing to see a former member of the Black Organization. The man was in shadow as he stood up and took hold of her hand. Somehow his figure in the shadows looked vaguely familiar. Who could it be?

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it like a gentleman. For some reason, it calmed her heart. And then she began to have suspicions.

“I shall take my leave, then. Enjoy your dinner,” the Boss spoke in mild amusement as he let her go and quickly made his exit. At that moment she realized that the man’s voice had changed. Rather, for it to sound so familiar, his voice had reverted to its original pitch and tone.

_ Dad…? _

“Happy Anniversary, Shin-chan. Did you like your little adventure today?” the man still in shadow asked. And it was becoming increasingly clear what the truth is behind her supposedly horrid day.

“...Kaito? What-?” Kaito helped her to her seat while she was still in a daze. Once under candlelight, she could clearly see the visage of her boyfriend looking nervously across from her.

“I thought really hard on what to do for this year’s anniversary. And I asked a lot of people for help in order to put this on. It would’ve been easier to take the usual cliché route but it felt rather lacking when you add Kudou Shinichi, famous detective into the element. So you can hate me tomorrow,” he explained hurriedly. “But for now let’s at least enjoy our anniversary dinner together- “

Shinichi stood up abruptly and just as abruptly, sat in his lap. She pulled him close by his tie and smooched him a good one, just to shut his infernal blabbering. “I can’t say I enjoyed it. But I suppose I liked the feel of it. So…” She leaned in really close and whispered into his ear seductively. “Tomorrow I’m going to kill you. But tonight, I’ll give you a really… really… nice reward.”

Kaito gulped, feeling quite hot under the collar that did not even cool a bit even when she was off his lap and back in her seat again. He knew the risk of going through with this elaborate plan. But honestly, it was all worth it.

“Happy Anniversary, Kaito.”

It was a special day after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Now that this is out of way! You can read more of this story in the drabble collection that will be posted soon. Have any suggestions? Just comment!


End file.
